pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sleepyhead/Transcript
Walter Raccoon: "Sleepyhead" (Walter Raccoon pulls up at the dock of the Raccoon family houseboat in his recycling boat.) Pinch: Morning, Daddy! Scootch: Papa! Wanda: Did you have a good night at work? Walter: The best. It was a great night for recycling. Pinch: What did you do? Scootch: (waving his arms) Tell us. Tell us. (A flashback sequence is shown, outlining the events of Walter's work. In it, the two Muskrat children are shown playing paddleball against Mr. Muskrat's doors.) Walter: Mr. Muskrat had to replace his doors because they took a terrible beating and it looked like his new doors were in for the same problem. But I got an idea how to use the old doors to save the new ones. (He is shown working.) I turned 'em into a ping pong table! Scootch: (raising his arms) Yay! Wanda: That was great thinking, Walter. Pinch: What else did you do, Daddy? Walter: Well, let's see. (Another flashback sequence is shown.) Walter: I turned a jumble of wires and bottles into a string of lanterns. Wanda: We're very proud of you, honey. Walter: Thanks, dear. Pinch: (raising her hand) Daddy, I bet you're the best recycler there ever was. Wanda: I hope everyone appreciates you as much as we do. Walter: Well, that's the most exciting news of all. You're lookin' at Lake Hoohaw's Recycling Hero of the Year. I'm getting an award this evening. Scootch: Papa! (He walks up to Walter. Walter picks him and gives him a hug.) Pinch: An award? Do you get to make a speech and everything? Do you? Walter: You bet I do. And I want you all to be there. (He pokes Scootch in the nose playfully. Scootch covers his nose and giggles.) Wanda: We wouldn't miss it for the world. (Walter hands off Scootch to her and she holds him.) Now you make sure to get a good day's sleep. This is gonna be a big night in the Raccoon household. (The three start walking to their houseboat.) Walter: I need to sleep, but I don't think I'll be able to. I'm too excited! (The sound of musical whistling is heard.) Walter: Hmm? (The camera angle changes to show two songbirds in a tree-- a purplish female one on the left and a periwinkle male on the right.) Walter: But if anything could help me sleep, it's the sound of those lovely larks. (He yawns. He and Wanda head inside.) Pinch: And don't worry, Daddy. If that doesn't work, we'll help. Scootch: Yeah, help. (Scene change. Walter is shown briefly walking around his bedroom through the window of the Raccoon family houseboat. Wipe to down below, where Pinch and Scootch are standing underneath another window. They pace around, seemingly on patrol. Peanut, Butter and Jelly are shown approaching on rollerskates.) Pinch: Quiet, ya'll. Jelly: (whispering) What's the matter? Pinch: Our Dad's asleep. Peanut: What a sleepyhead. It's daytime. Pinch: Our Dad sleeps during the day 'cause he works all night. Peanut: (whispering) Why does he do that? Pinch: He works at night so that when everybody wakes up, all their trash is gone and recycled. Peanut: Oh, that's really smart. Pinch: In fact, he's Recycling Hero of the Year. Jelly: That's great! Peanut: Hoohaw, way to go! Butter: He-wo! Hee hee hee hee hee. Jelly: (waving) ''Someday I'm gonna be a hero and wave to crowds and make speeches. '''Peanut:' Me too. Butter: Me thwee! (Scene change. Jelly is standing on a chair in front of a table that has an umbrella, making a speech.) Jelly: My fellow lake Hoohawers, I'm honored to be your hero! (The others applaud.) Jelly: I'd like to thank my Mama, my Daddy and the Academy for this award. (She bows and the others applaud again. She gets down and Peanut takes her place.) Peanut: I too am humbled by... what's that? My time's up? Aw man. (The others applaud, he takes a brief bow and gets down.) Jelly: Hurray for Peanut! Pinch: We love you, Peanut! Scootch: Yay! (The view slides up to Walter's room.) Butter: He-wo! Walter: (poking his head out the window) Pinch, Scootch, kids, please keep it down! I was almost asleep. (yawns) Scootch: Sorry, my fault! Walter: Just play a little more quietly, okay? (He closes the window. The scene changes and the larks are shown flying in, singing their tune. They land on top of the umbrella.) Peanut: Shh! Keep it down! No chirping! Pinch: It's okay, Peanut. Keep singing, little birds. (The birds look at each other, then resume their singing.) Pinch: My Dad says he likes the way the larks sound. They help him sleep. Peanut: Then let's make sure he can hear 'em. Let's get 'em closer to his window. (He picks up the umbrella.) Jelly: Good idea. It's almost there! Pinch: It's working! Listen! (sound of Walter's snoring, a gust of wind blows the top off the umbrella) Oh no!'' (The birds fly away and the umbrella top covers the window.)'' Jelly: Maybe he's so fast asleep, he didn't notice. Peanut: 'Fraid not. (Walter pokes his head through the umbrella top.) Walter: What happened? Is everyone okay? Butter: (pointing) Pwetty fwower! Scootch: Sorry, my fault! Jelly: Oops! Butter: Sowwy. Pinch: Sorry, Daddy. Walter: It's okay, kids. But be careful. Now I've really gotta get some sleep. (He struggles to break free of the umbrella.) Oh dear. Oh! (The others walk back towards the table. Flick approaches.) Flick: Hey! How come your dad was dressed up like a big, giant flower? Wasn't he supposed to be sleeping? Pinch: (looking very frustrated) Oh! Flick: What? What did I say? Jelly: It's really important that we help Mr. Raccoon fall asleep. Peanut: And now the birds that were helping him flew away. Flick: Hey, I'm a bird. I can help. What do I have to do? Pinch: Well, the sounds of the birds help Daddy fall asleep. Flick: Bird sounds? I'll give him bird sounds. Pinch: Nice sounds, Flick. Flick: Hey, all the sounds I make are nice. Check this out. (He flies up to Walter's window. A gentle melody is played.) Cuckoo. Peanut: Keep going. You can tell he's asleep when you hear him snoring. Flick: Cuckoo. Cuckoo! (He flies in a loop and starts singing very off-key.) I'm so cuckoo when I'm with you-you! (Flick continues to sing indistinctly as the others are shown down below. They all cover their ears.) Jelly: What a terrible racket! How can Mr. Raccoon sleep through all that? Walter: (walking up behind the others) I can't. Why is Flick doing that? (The others turn around and look Walter in surprise. Up above, Flick continues his "singing," increasingly incoherent. He falls and lands in a garbage can, ending up with a banana peel on top of his head.) Flick: Uh, they told me you like bird noises. Scootch: Sorry, my fault. Walter: Now, kids, No More Noise. Please? Okay? (He yawns and walks away.) Pinch: Poor Daddy. He's having so much trouble sleeping. We need to do something for him. But what? Jelly: We sleep every night. We're experts on sleeping. If we can't help him, nobody can. Peanut: Yeah. So we just gotta think what puts us to sleep. (He imagines lying down to bed.) I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. (He starts snoring.) Pinch: Once I feel my soft flower blanket around me, I'm out like a light. (She imagines Walter in a flower field.) I know. Maybe we should take Daddy to a flower meadow. That's soft. (Walter snores in the fantasy.) Butter: Cwadle! Cozy! (She imagines herself in a cradle, then Walter in one, snoring.) Jelly: We can put all that stuff together. A pillow, a soft blanket, and a cradle and he'll fall right asleep. Pinch: But I don't think my Dad will fit in a cradle. Peanut: So we'll build a dad-sized one. Jelly: Phew. We're gonna need a lot of supplies. Peanut: I bet Dad'll help. Pinch: Good thinking, Peanut. Butter: (waving her arms excitedly) Cwadle, yay! (Scene change to the Otter household. Opal is shown hanging laundry and she watches with a smile as the kids pass by with a wheelbarrow of supplies.) Peanut: Thanks for helping out, Dad! Ernest: (offscreen) My pleasure. (Everyone chatters noisily and excitedly as they set to work.) Walter: (walking up to Peanut and Jelly) Kids! Could you please be a little quieter? You're making a terrible racket. (The kids step aside and present to Walter the finished cradle.) Pinch: We made it for you, Daddy. To help you sleep. Walter: (gasp) A cradle? For me? You really outdid yourselves. What a sweet idea. (He lays down in it and it starts to rock. An instrumental of Brahm's Lullaby plays.) Jelly: (rocking the cradle) How does it feel? Comfy? Walter: Yes, it's very restful.'' (The headboard breaks and it falls. The camera cuts to Scootch as Walter is heard tumbling.)'' Scootch: Oops! Sorry, my fault. (Walter is shown laying in the broken remains of the cradle.) Walter: Um, great work, kids, but I guess I'm too big for a cradle. (Slide wipe to Jelly, who is swinging Butter on a tire swing. The others are standing or sitting around, dejected.) Jelly: We've tried everything to help Mr. Raccoon sleep. Peanut: But nothing's worked. Jelly: (as a ding sound effect plays) Hey, I know something we haven't tried. Flick: My super-hypnotic magic duck powers? (Scootch covers his mouth and giggles.) Jelly: No! The Noodle Dance. (The Noodle Dance sequence begins immediately. The others dance happily while Peanut stands still. Scootch hops over to where he is and dances a bit. Peanut gives in and starts dancing.) Noodle, use your noodle Noodle, do the Noodle Dance. (A light bulb appears over Jelly's head and the sequence ends.) Jelly: I've got it! Pinch: Shh! Not so loud. Jelly: Right. Shh. That's my idea. (She goes into a fantasy sequence and glue is shown covering the screen, then all of Lake Hoohaw.) Jelly: We'll cover all of Lake Hoohaw in glue, so everybody will get stuck and won't be able to move. Pinch: Sure. If nobody can move, nobody can do anything to wake up my Dad. (The sequence ends.) Peanut: Great idea. But I don't think we've got enough glue to do that. Jelly: We'll just have to pretend! Okay? Nobody move! (Everybody stands completely still. A small branch falls from a tree and Peanut rushes over and catches it before it hits the ground.) Peanut: Shh. (Pinch begins humming melodically.) Jelly: Shh! What are you doing?! Pinch: Sorry. I'm humming. But I'll hum softer. This song helps me think. (Sounds of snoring are heard. Baby Butter has fallen asleep.) Jelly: It doesn't just help you think. It helps Butter sleep. Peanut: Yeah. Just like your dad and the birds. Pinch: Now that gives me and idea. (The group walks up outside the window. Pinch begins humming and the others join. The larks fly into the tree. The group begins singing a song. As the song begins, Jelly covers Flick's beak.) ~Oodelee, Oodelay~ [Peanut, Jelly, Pinch] Mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm, mmm, mmm Oodelee, oodelay Oodelee, oodelay Sleep my neighbor Sleep through the day All my friends are quiet at play So sleep as sunlight fills up the sky Close your eyes and sleep Oodelee, oodelay Oodelee, oodelay [Jelly] (He's asleep!) (sound of Walter Raccoon snoring, extended instrumental break) [Peanut, Jelly and Pinch] Close your eyes and sleep. (Scene change. The recycling boat is shown from the outside as Walter gives his speech. As Walter continues, he is shown speaking inside.) Walter: And so, one person's trash is another person's treasure. That's my motto. And as some of the youngsters proved today, a little imagination can help ya' think up the answer to any problem. (Mayor Jeff is shown wheeling in a birdbath containing the two larks. As Walter continues to speak, sounds of snoring can be heard.) Walter: I dedicate these recycled things to the energetic and creative kids of Lake Hoohaw. (Walter looks shocked. The scene changes to show that Peanut, Jelly, Butter, Flick, Pinch and Scootch are all sound asleep.) Walter: (as a tinkly instrumental of "Oodelee, Oodelay" plays) Oh my. Did my little speech put them to sleep? Wanda: (covering Pinch with a blanket) No, dear. They're just totally worn out from trying to put you to sleep. Walter: (giggling, as the shot shows the outside of the boat) Can you imagine that? Ha ha! (The adults all laugh and the scene fades to black.) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts